


(Love You) Like a Love Song

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Chicago (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love You) Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kathryne

 

 

OVERTURE: A Tale of Two Ladies 

They were great a fooling everyone. Smiling, laughing, sharing the spotlight they both literally killed to get. They held the audience in the palms of their hands night after night, bringing down the house with their in sync routines. And who would have thought they could both act so well. As long as the curtain was up, they were the best of pals. But as soon as it fell.. 

"Bitch." 

"Tramp." 

"Takes one to know one, Miss Kel-ly." 

They stormed into adjourning dressing rooms, changed, then left for their apartment. See, they were booked as a team, and that's what made them sell: that these two cold-blooded rivals could embrace one another. Therefore, they not only had to tolerate each other on the stage, but in their private lives as well. Their agent said it would only be for a few months, and then they'd have enough press, word of mouth, and money to make it on their own. 

But until then, Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart were joined at the hip.   
 

* * *

  


OPENING NUMBER: Roxie's Lament 

The door slams, the jazz starts, the booze is cracked open, and I know I'm never going to get back to sleep. This is becoming a nightly thing and I'm too tired to yell about it tonight. I'd never admit it to Velma, but this show takes a lot out of me. Not her, she's used to it, being a professional and all. Just makes me hate her even more. She's never tired, never nervous, never anything but perfect and it makes me sick. 

I hear laughter, know she's got a guy with her, and I'm jealous. They all want her. I get my share, but not like her. She's beautiful and dangerous and men want to find out what she's hiding. Not me, I'm written off as the dumb blond they want to get a piece of. And maybe they're right, but I'm on top of the world now. Soon I'll be big enough to make it on my own without the help of Miss Velma Kelly. 

Some nights, I almost believe it.   
 

* * *

  


THE POWER BALLAD: Velma's Survival 

She thinks she won't need me soon, or that's what she tells herself. This little chickadee is so wrapped around my finger she doesn't even know it yet. She forgets that I'm used to getting my way, working things to my advantage. As long as we're a team, we get booked. The second that ends, we're back to slumming. I don't care what that two-bit agent of ours says, I know the facts, know there's a reason we got this gig. It's why I went to her in the first place. If ya can't do it alone, then you gotta join forces. I ain't proud of it, but I gotta survive. That said, she really ain't all that bad a kid. I act like I hate her, but she's got spunk. Ain't too bad looking, either.   
 

* * *

  


INTERLUDE: A Brief Lapse of Sanity 

It wasn't any different from all the other nights. We'd walk off stage; we'd swear at one another, doors would slam. I'd pretend I was more anger than I really was, she'd stare dangers at me the whole way home. But something had changed. Maybe it had to do with my pretending. To be perfectly honest, Velma hadn't gotten on my nerves for a while now. She's softened a little. And while I still resented her, I could almost see why so many men find her appealing. Tonight, instead of slamming the doors to our rooms, we said goodnight softly and smiled at one another. I hope my sanity returns by morning because Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, I think I'm beginning to like her.   
 

* * *

  


ACT II INTRO: Not Exactly a Love Song 

For a week now, Roxie and I have been saying goodnight to one another, smiling, and laughing onstage and off. I don't know how this shift happened so quickly. Part of me wants to be suspicious, that it's one of her cons, but I don't think so. One thing I've learned this week is she's really beautiful when she smiles. A real smile, not those fake ones she'd give for the cameras or the audience. Her face lights up, her full lips part and I want to lick inside them, discover what she tastes like. I watch her get undressed during the quick changes sometimes, imagine running my palms over the curve of her breasts, leaning down to run my tongue along her nipples, wanting her to gasp and arch into my touch. But for now, I'll settle for the smiles and laughter.   
 

* * *

  


DUET: Maybe You'll Do 

It's almost deja vu. A replay of that fateful night with Fred when we couldn't wait to get our hands on each other and attacked one another outside my old apartment. I was drunk that night too and I'm drunk again, as Velma and I stumble up the steps, our mouths open and hot on one another's, breath mingling between us, making me shudder. Weeks of pent-up frustration finally got to me and I'd kissed her in the car. And now here we are. She pushes me up against the door, and I'd laugh just like that night if I weren't so turned on, if I wasn't about to get what I've wanted since the day I first saw her but wouldn't admit. Her body is flush against mine, her breasts rubbing my own in delicious friction, and I gasp as she works a hand under my skirt, reaching for my garter belt. My head falls back as she mouths my neck, kissing, licking, and making me cry out. My leg wraps around her waist, my heel rubbing the cleft of her ass. Her hand glides up to my cunt, teasing, and then she pulls away and breathes against my lips. 

"Let's move this inside." 

I can't speak. I can barely breathe. So I nod and she smiles wickedly and opens the door.   
 

* * *

  


DUET: Maybe You'll Do (Reprise) 

She's naked on my bed, spread out, panting, and gorgeous. I'm running my tongue down her stomach. She tastes sweet, like that strawberry body lotion she uses. She gasps and I look up just in time to see her bit her lip, eyes half-closed, blond hair tousled and sweaty. Beautiful. Her fingers are combing through my hair, and they clench as I dip lower, running my tongue to her center, pushing inside, licking her from the inside out. She's making breathy moans, `oh, oh, oh' musically falls from her lips and I moan myself, and then slip a finger inside her. Her hips arch up, and soon she's moving against my mouth as I work her over with my tongue and fingers. I press my thumb to her clit, while sucking lightly on the hard nub. She's so wet, so hot, and I can't wait to feel her explode in my mouth. She starts to whisper my name, fucks my mouth harder, wraps her legs around my waist, and pushes harder against my tongue. I twist my fingers inside her, tongue her faster, and then it happens, hit with her sweet scent and I lap it all up, as she gasps and groans and strokes my hair. 

I move up her body and her arms wrap around me automatically, mouth finding mine in a desperate search. I moan into the kiss and moan some more as her fingers work their way under my panties, slipping inside. She gets me off with her fingers and never stops kissing me, and I feel like she's trying to climb inside me. 

Maybe she already is.   
 

* * *

  


FINALE: A Thin Line Between Love and Hate 

So maybe these two ladies seemed to hate one another on the surface, but after all, appearances can be deceiving. You'd never know to look at them that they'd killed people, so why should this be any different? A few months came and went and Velma and Roxie didn't go their separate ways. They kept on living together even when they were making more than enough money to afford their own places. 

And onstage, they continued to fool everyone. 

**END**

 


End file.
